


Appearances

by kickassanakin



Series: Making Amends [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oh My God Anakin Shut The Fuck Up, Please Stop Terrorizing Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Han have to be a part of the ex-Sith Lord's reign of annoyance, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it but I just got all creative and had to wrap it up tonight. Spending more than half my day at the Star Wars portion of Disneyland only spurred me on further.  
> This is also the longest one of the bunch so far. I just think that Han and Anakin would get along famously.

Han was the opposite of Force-sensitive. If anything, he was Force-insensitive. Or just plain old insensitive, as Leia had told him shortly before they got together for the first time.

Heh. The first time. That was great.

He didn’t need to feel any mumbo-jumbo Universe energy to understand the world he lived in, the people he loved, and what he fought for. He might have needed a bit of a push there in the beginning, a long, _long_ time ago, but everything after that first battle at the original Death Star, _that_ had all been his choice.

But throughout the entire ordeal, through battles won and lost, through various death-defying moments, he had never felt this so-called Force helping him out along the way. It had always been him and him alone. And Chewie, he guessed. Chewie was a pretty big help.

So when an eerily familiar young man flickered into existence one morning as he was brushing his teeth in the fresher, he totally freaked the fuck out. He spat the toothbrush out at the mirror, and as the forgotten tool clattered into the sink, he flipped around to face the complete stranger.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” He snapped, although he didn’t look very threatening at all. He was wearing his sleeping boxers, and nothing more. He quickly reached behind him and nervously grasped the toothbrush in his hand, then swung it around to hold in front of him as if it were some kind of weapon.

The strange man smirked and raised a curiously scarred brow. “ _This_ is the man my daughter is going to marry?”

Han only let the insult confuse him for a moment. “Your… daughter?”

… Okay, a little longer than a moment.

The stranger nodded slowly, a teasing grin on his face. “Yeah, you know, Leia? The beautiful princess? I mean, there’s no way you could forget her, what with her being way out of your league and all.”

“Hey, that’s uncalled for!” Han stated indignantly, puffing up his chest before realizing he had no shirt on, and the stranger before him was fully clothed. “And so is the timing of this – this… _whatever_ it is!”

“I just had to make sure my girl was taking care of herself.” The ghost – or holo – or _whatever_ – pursed his lips judgingly. Han suddenly felt as if he was one of those stripper Twi’leks at the Undercity bars. He gulped nervously and shifted his weight between his feet. The… _thing_ nodded satisfactorily to himself. “Okay, I can see where she’s coming from.”

Han went from feeling exposed to infuriatingly annoyed within a matter of miliseconds. “What right do you have to even be here right now?” He fumed at the creature.

That very creature just laughed loudly and shook his head. “Well, since I guess you’ll be all right for my daughter, it won’t hurt to have a chat.” He dipped his head slightly and winked at the young man. “I am Anakin Skywalker, famous Jedi Knight and also former Sith Lord. We don’t talk about the latter. That was a bad time.”

Han’s face went unperturbed; he simply shook his head. “Nope.” He turned around to wash off his toothbrush, then walked out of the fresher.

Anakin frowned, confused. “Hey, buddy? Where are you going?” The door closed behind Han, and there was an unmistakable clicking noise as he locked it behind him. “Oh, come _on_!” Anakin groaned. “Are you serious? A locked door against a living embodiment of the Force?” Well, the ‘living’ bit was questionable. But the rest was still pretty true.

Han ignored the apparition’s complaints from inside the fresher as he raced to put on enough clothes in order to look relatively decent when he ran out of the house to find Leia at work.

He tried even harder to ignore to feeling of being stared at once more, his back turned on the fresher door.

“Hey, just thought I’d let you know that the whole ‘locked door’ thing doesn’t work too well with me.” The apparition’s head was phased through the durasteel door, and to Han’s horror, a hand phased through it as well to give him a little wave. “But since I’ve scared the shit out of you enough for the day, I suppose I’ll just be straight with you.”

Han frowned and finished buttoning up his shirt. “I don’t know if I like the sound of that.”

“Listen, kid. I’m the real deal! Anakin Skywalker, here in the-“ he paused. “Well, whatever. I’m Leia’s dad, you probably knew me better as Darth Vader.”

Han startled backwards and almost toppled over his and Leia’s bed. “That makes none of what you just said any better in the slightest. At all. I want to leave more, now.”

Anakin sighed. “Han, you’ve been with my daughter for far too long without meeting her parents. At least, the ones that can semi-corporealize.”

Han barely even bothered to notice that ‘corporealize’ wasn’t a word. He was too busy realizing that he wasn’t dead yet, or frozen in carbonite again. Anakin laughed, a sound that was way too hearty and full of life for someone who’s supposed to be a dead robot.

“I can’t interact much with your world anymore. With a lot of focus I can maybe knock a book off a shelf, but that’s really not the best use of my energy at the moment.” Anakin shrugged and stepped all the way out from the durasteel door.

“So then… what is the best use of your energy?” Han asked dumbly. Anakin gave him a withering look.

“You’re still oblivious? I’m here to make sure you’re good for my daughter. Geez, if she wasn’t a genius, I’d have kicked you out of the house already. Surely she keeps you around for _some_ reason.” He _tsk_ ’ed as he gave the living man another once-over. “I guess it’s looks.”

Han was tired of his girlfriend’s father being a total dick. “You seem to forget that not every human wins the genetic lottery and inherits looks, brains and magical powers. I was lucky enough to be born with the first two, though.” He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I helped break your big shitty playthings, remember?”

Anakin’s eye twitched. “They were cool, even if they were evil.”

“You better not let Leia catch you saying that. You blew up her home planet, remember?”

“That wasn’t me! I was fine with torturing her until we got our answers, but Grand Old Fartkin wanted something to get the job done faster.”

Han blinked slowly. “Never, _ever_ say that in front of Leia. You’d be ridiculously stupid to think that would make her feel any better.”

Anakin pouted. “Really? I though ‘Grand Old Fartkin’ would appeal to her.”

“Please, don’t talk. Just… stop talking.” He wasn’t even sure if this was really happening. Mystical things didn’t happen to him, they happened to his girlfriend and her weird twin brother. “And if this is all in my head, then I’m going to a medic as soon as you leave me alone.”

The ghost chuckled. “Call Leia up on the comm. I’m sure she’d like to talk with you about her father. She’s starting to like me a little bit.”

Han snorted. “Should I mention how seriously awful you are?”

“Oh, she already knows that. I’d be disappointed if she told you otherwise.” Anakin winked, then waved good-bye. “Tell her I said hi!~”

The ghost disappeared, leaving only Han in the room. He scratched his head in confusion, then grabbed his personal comm link. 


End file.
